Lost Love
by nigeru
Summary: **Finally, Chapter 5 is up!**My first fic. A B/V-AU one at that. Bulma finds out shes a saiyajin..what the? o.O
1. Chapter 1

Loving the Lost  
Phoebe  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own okay? Geeze..  
  
  
  
Bulma tossed and turned around in her bed. The covers hanging over the edge of the bed. She flipped back over onto her back, the covers falling onto the floor. Her face was twisted in a way that she looked like she was in pain. She turned again, her hand hitting a glass on the table next to the bed, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter.  
  
Vejiita sat up in bed. He heard Bulma moving around. He knew she was having a bad dream, just as she had been for a few days now. He walked out of his bedroom and down the hall to Bulma. He stopped out side and listened to her flip around. He turned the doorknob and saw a glass fall to the floor.  
  
She sat straight up in bed...her hair a brilliant gold, her eyes a turquoise. Bulma looked around nervously. She spotted Vejiita by the door, a very shocked expression on his face. "What?" She asked him. She apparently hadn't noticed the change in her appearance. Vejiita walked over to her, "Onna...you're...you're....a sayiajin!" He practically yelled. Bulma shook her head. " No I'm not. I'm fully human you baka. What gave you that idea?" She asked. Bulma looked down to see the glass on the floor. "Man, that's the 3rd one..." She got up and started to clean up the mess, still unaware of her appearance. Vejiita grabbed her arm and walked off to the bathroom. " Let me go!" Bulma yelled, attempting to free herself. He shoved Bulma in front of the mirror. "Look" He demanded. Bulma gasped at her reflection. Gold hair, turquoise eyes...A super Saiyajin..  
  
  
  
A/N *cowers* Its my first fic, be nice. I don't know how long its gonna last... I'm not one to go into detail. So the chapters might be kinda short...But I'll try!   
  
^.~V adios 


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Love  
Phoebe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...But I wish I did.. . *sigh*  
Warning: OOC-ness...But I try not to! ^^;;;  
  
  
Bulma raised a hand and touched the golden hair upon her head. She couldn't believe it. Her...a sayiajin. "Vejiita..." she mumbled. He took her shoulders in his hands and turned her around to face him. "Onna, you had no knowledge of this?" He asked. Bulma could only shake her head no.  
  
Something flickered behind her. That something caught Vejiitas eye. He leaned over the side of Bulam, looking at the furry appendage that was attached to her backside. "You also have a tail..." Vejiita stated. Bulma looked over her shoulder and gasped. She wiggled it, discovering she could make it move. She smirked. "How did this happen?" She asked to Vejiita. He grunted.   
  
Bulma turned back around and walked out the door. "Where are you going?" Vejiita said, walking after her. She didn't bother to answer him, she just kept walking. She reached the front doors and a hand gripped her wrist. "Onna, where are you going?" She yanked her arm away from Vejiita; surprised she could do so. "I'm going to my lab, if its any concern of yours" She spat and walked out the door.   
  
She flicked the lights on in her lab, hearing the humming noise they made. She was being flooded with questions. Why didn't I know about this? What's going to happen now? What if I don't want to be a saiyajin? What will Vejiita think of me now? "Whoa, scratch that" she said to her self "why do I care what 'his highness' thinks of me?" She shrugged it off and dug around for something that might help her.  
  
"Damn that onna" Vejiita thought. "How can she be a saiyain?" He hit some buttons on the control panel for the gravity room. He paced around the room. Too irritated to train. "How can she be a super saiyajin!" He yelled. He ran to a wall and punched at it, causing it to dent, slightly. Bulma had apparently 'saiyajin' proofed the GR.  
  
A/N. I want Kudos! This is longer than the first chapter! They'll probably get a bit longer every chapter. Sorry about the OOC-ness. I warned you! *points to warning at beginning of fic* Anywho...I feel so special, I got 13 review for a 3 paragraph piece of....! Yes Blue, you had the longest review. And I managed to read the entire thing...^^;; Review!  
  
^.~V adios 


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Love  
Phoebe  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* I can wish right?  
  
Little note: I plan on making the chapters longer. I plan on explaining why Bulma is a saiyajin, or how she got to be a super saiyajin. I'm tryin' here all right?  
  
"Onna!" Vejiitas booming voice rang throughout Capsule Corporation.   
  
He stalked around searching for her ki. He found her in her bedroom.  
  
Bulma softly cried on her bed, wiping her tears away as she heard Vejiita clomp up the stairs.  
  
Vejiita burst into her bedroom, breaking the door off its hinges in the process. Bulma sat up quickly, wiping her eyes one last time.  
  
"Hm?" she said as is nothing was wrong. Vejiita stood at the end of the bed with a mad scowl on his face. Nothing new...  
  
"What did you do to my GR? I cant even destroy the thing if I wanted to!" He yelled at her.  
  
Bulma winced back a bit. "I'm sorry" she muttered. She burst into tears again.  
  
"Onna! Quit that blubbering!"( picture vejiita saying that word!) He said walking towards the door. He heard the onna move behind him and a small hand latched its self on his arm.  
  
"Vejiita, I know why I'm a super saiyajin." She said with a sniffle.   
  
He grunted, "Well why are you?"  
  
Bulma guided Vejiita to the bed and made him sit. She sat her self down next to him. "You remember when my lab kinda blew up on me, and my dad put me in that regeneration tank? Well, apparently since you were the only other person who had used that, some of your blood was in the healing liquid. So, I got some of your blood in my body. I guess it took a few months to do anything. I took some blood tests, and I'm just as saiyajin as you."  
  
Vejiita stood up and walked back towards the door. "I cannot believe you are a saiyajin now. And you had better find out how you're a super saiyajin" He said as he left the room.  
  
Bulma sighed. Vejiita was pissed. Not even he has reached super saiyajin, and here she is, all powered up, not knowing why. She got up and walked down the hall to Vejiitas room. He stood looking out the balcony window.  
  
She walked in a few steps. "Vejiita...." She started. He turned around and looked at her. "I'm sorry.." She walked back out the door.  
  
A/N: See! I explained how she got to be a saiyajin! :p such demanding people you all are. I've decided to update once a week. I'm still in school and at the moment, failing US History. So...that comes before fanfics. ^^   
  
Love all the reviews! I feel so special!   
  
Adios! 


	4. Chapter 4 ( I dont know what to tile my ...

Lost Love  
Phoebe  
  
Disclaimer *sigh* I don't own alright?  
  
Bulma sat down at a table, opening a piece of folded paper. Her test results.  
  
"Nothing..." she mumbled. "..a whole load of tests, and nothing."  
  
Someone grunted by the door, as in to acknowledge his presence, which Bulma already knew.   
  
"What?" She napped. Bulma ran a hand though her golden hair, turning around "Sorry, I'm just a bit...pissed."  
  
"Hm." He sad and walked into her lab.  
  
"You want anything?" She asked. Vejiita never came into her lab...not unless he needed something.  
  
"It's 9pm, dinner." He said leaning on a counter. Bulma continued to read the papers she had in her hands. She sighed and put the papers in a safe place. She grabbed some of her capsules and headed to the door.   
  
"Well?" She said looking back towards Vejiita, who was still leaning on the counter with his normal scowl on. He silently walked behind her. Bulma dug into her pocking, searching for her keys. Finding them, she stepped out of door and held it open as the saiyajin walked passed her. She locked the door and quickly caught up with him.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?' she asked him. "Food" He replied. Bulma laughed a bit and shook her head.  
  
"What kind, Vegetable?" Vejiita turned a looked at her. "Don't call me that!" he hissed.  
  
Bulma continued walking, not looking back. "Whatever." She mumbled. Vejiita grabbed her arm and stated his memorable speech. "I am the Prince of all saiy---"  
  
"Saiyajins, blah blah blah blah blah. I know, You do realize that there are hardly any saiyajins here, hai?" Bulma interrupted him rudely  
  
Vejiita squeezed her arm causing her to wince. "Onna, do you know what respect is?" Bulma tried to pull her arm free from his grip. "Do you know you're fucking huring my arm!!" She screamed at him. He pulled her close to him roughly. "Hm? Do you know what respect is?"  
  
Bulma looked straight into his black coal eyes. "Yes I know what respect is. You don't! Who cooks for you? ME! Who let you into her home? ME! Who is constantly fixing your gravity room? ME! And somehow you demand respect? I don't think so!" Vejiita pushed her away, making her fall to the ground. "You are a saiyajin now and I am your prince, you will respect me!" He reared.   
  
Bulma jumped up "Like fuck I will!" She stomped off. "Find your own food!" She spat angerly Vejiita disappeared and reappeared in front of her, causing Bulma to run smack into his chest.   
  
" What the heck is your problem?" she yelled at him. Vejiita smirked, notice her ki rising quite rapidly. Bulma took a few steps backwards. "Is it your goal in life to annoy me to the point of snapping every-single-day!?"  
  
Vejiita laughed a bit. "No, my goal is to kill that soft friend of yours...but I guess I could add you to my list"  
  
"UGH!" Bulma turned around...again and walked away from the agaront saiyajin and into the forest. "Where are you going?" a voice from behind her demanded.  
  
"For a walk!"  
  
A/N; Yeah yeah... I know, took me a while to get this chapter out. But hey, I'm a busy person, what can I say? Whoo-hoo! I'm going to state competition on April 27 with my String choir and Pops stings groups. (I'm in orchestra, I play the viola) Anywho..that's it. Yeah... 


	5. Chapter 5 (How origional...)

Lost Love  
Phoebe  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own etc etc.  
  
  
Bulma walked for what seemed like an hour, not even looking back to see a saiyajin no ouji following silently behind her. If she had, she would have seen the serious look on his face, as if he was thinking about something really important.  
  
She stopped and turned around, staring at the saiyajin. "Having fun following me?" She spat, sitting on a nearby fallen tree.  
  
Vejiita snorted "Hardly, I have to make sure you didn't get lost. Who would cook my dinner?" Bulma sighed at that.  
  
She leaned back and purposely fell off the log into a pile of leaves. "Is that all I'm good for?" she asked dangling her legs off the other side of the tree. "Cooking, cleaning and just about everything else you want me to do?" She wiped a tear off her cheek that somehow had snuck out. " Do I get any appreciation? Of course not. I know you could say thank you or at least look grateful. But that's probably below you. You always look pissed. Makes me feel inferior to you." Bulma sobbed. " I cannot believe I am crying because of you..."  
  
Bulma sat up again to find Vejiita crouched in front of her. "Onna..." he started, " I did not know I made you feel that way." He looked down. " I do not want you to cry for me. I don't want you to feel inferior compared to me. Gomen..."  
  
Bulma looked shocked. "An apology?" she thought. "Vejiita I-" she was cut off by a pair of warm lips over hers. She instantly responded, not even noticing she was. She removed the hand that was holding her on the log, instantly falling backwards, taking the saiyajin with her. Vejiita stopped kissing her in mid-fall so he wouldn't crush the little female. He leaned down to kiss her again, but Bulma would have none of that.   
  
She turned her head and looked into the forest " You're confusing me." She said. Vejiita lightly turned her head back with a gentle touch to her chin. "How am I confusing you?" He asked. Bulma stared into his black eyes, just as he was to her blue ones..."kami..." she thought. "I'm getting lost..."  
  
"You hate me...yet you just kissed me." She said. Vejiita shook his head and chuckled. "I don't hate you. If I did, I wouldn't be living with you." Bulma looked even more confused. "But you say you hate me al the tim-"Vejiita cut her off "I don't hate you onna" He said getting up and walking away.  
  
Bulma got up and ran to catch up with the quick saiyajin. "Vejiita I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" she said walking...more like jogging next to him. Vejiita grabbed her shoulders "I don't hate you!" Bulma was getting scared because Vejiita was looking quite angry now. " Why the hell cant I hate you?!" he yelled and let her go, taking off to the skies.   
  
"That was.... odd." Bulma said to no one.  
  
A/N: How pathetic. That was such a sort update. And I'm sorry. I usually write this stuff down in a spiral before I type it. And wouldn't y ago figure I lost the spiral. I can't find the darn thing anywhere. MIA I say. Sorry this took so long too. 


End file.
